


The Evil Queen's kindergarten

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Queen Regina is said to be the most evil of all. Up to now she and her dark knights have slaughtered more people than she cares to count. Until the day she find some children left in the ruins of another raid. As she can't bring herself to kill the children, she instead raise them as her own, preparing two heirs if needed.Welcome to the Evil Queen's Daycare !
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Merida/Mulan/Astoria Jade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Evil Queen's kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereneQueen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneQueen92/gifts).



> Author's Note: The idea for this came from a discussion in a discord group and I simply had to take a go at it. I hope the ones that read it have as much fun with it as I had writing it.
> 
> I hope that a lighter story can brighten up the day/afternoon/evening for someone out there.
> 
> Author's Note 2: I chose to have Merida speak in Scottish being her mother tongue, the translation is inside brackets and italic where this is.
> 
> Shout out to Nightwriter89 for being beta on this one :o)

_**The Evil Queen's Daycare** _

Regina looked out over the crowd in the palace as the all cheered for her being 'the good queen.' Her friends, her family, her subjects they were all there. She gently squeezed hands with kings, queens and other royalties' and noble men and women that had come from all over to witness this event. Slowly she made her way out to the balcony for a moment of peace, catching her breath.

A guard closing the doors behind her as she looked out over the castle gardens. Beautiful in all their glory, all in bloom. A tear running down her cheek as the guard knocked on the door saying, "There is someone here to see you, your majesty. Eight of them to be exact, claiming they are your children?"

She turned, looking at his confused face, nodding; "Very well, send them out here and make sure we are not interrupted."

"As you wish, your majesty," the young guard said. He opened the doors to let them all step out, then closing it behind them to give them privacy. She smiled at them, warmly; "My little ones, my how you have grown."

A young woman with the same skin and hair color as Regina stepped forward, by the looks of it they were the same age. She was dressed in a blue ball gown, and her hair was held back by a crown in white gold. Regina knew she wasn't her age though. Because unlike Storybrooke's many inhabitants these eight had managed to grow and age between the curses. It was just the first curse she knew they stayed the same for the twenty-eight years like the rest. She knew that even if they did not remember her during that time they had struggled, as she had tried to keep an eye on them. She had managed to do so during the first curse through her mirror, knowing they were in different realms, but not where. After that the connection broke and she lost track, which had saddened her, as she loved them so very much, like they should have been her own flesh and blood. Two of these children were after all handpicked to be the heir to the throne when she was gone.

She could still remember the day when she got the first two of these children in her possession, it was a year or so after she had first started hunting for Snow White. She had had her guards burn down another village as they refused to help her find her stepdaughter. She never witnessed it, she simply went back to the castle or elsewhere. Then when the job was done she came back to see if there was any trace of anyone alive, which usually was not the case. If there was she usually killed them or incarcerated them. This day would change that, as she walked through what was left of the village she had heard someone cry and followed the small voice. Inside what was left of a house she saw two children, a young girl and a young boy. Both with a light skin color, brown hair and brown eyes, he had to be older than her. Her heart broke then as they were next to the corpses of their parents. She did this. She killed them and for the first time the actions of her doings got to her.

A breath as she got down to their level. Trying to soften her voice she asked them, "What are your names?"

"Go away!" the oldest said, she estimated him to be around five at most.

"I can't do that, but I can help you," she tried calmly. She knew that if she did, it would leave witnesses behind, not only that but something inside her broke seeing them. She didn't want to leave them behind.

"We don't need your help," he spat at her.

"Listen, young man, soon it will be dark. There are beasts in these forests, worse than me. You have the choice of coming with me and I will not harm you, you have my word. You are free to leave at any point, you and your sister both. All I offer is food and a bed for the night, in addition to education if you continue to stay. I get it though, I did this and I have done worse, so it is up to you," a sigh as she slowly got up. She walked towards the door.

"You promise I can go when I want?" he said, doubting her.

She held out her hand to him; "I promise and I have never broken a promise in my life."

"Alright, we will come, but I will leave as soon as I can," he said, shaking it. There was no way he would stay with this monster for longer than he needed to, that much was certain.

She nodded in agreement, knowing if he did she would not lift a finger to stop it or harm him. As they walked towards her carriage she heard a voice saying, "Where are you taking them?"

Turning she looked at a teenager, almost a spitting image as herself as young, "To the castle, for food and shelter."

"I heard of that before, yet no one returns. I will come with you to make sure you don't harm them," she said. She tossed a bag over her shoulder and measured Regina up and down before getting inside the carriage. Once they were all inside Regina ordered for her driver to go and he did. Neither of them spoke until they were at the castle. She soon showed them to some rooms in the east wing. The youngest would share a room for now, it consisted of; a big bed, a dresser, closets and a shelf with some books.

"You are free to decorate as you like, if you need anything get a hold of any of my staff, or have them get me. I would like to know your names though and that you appear in the meeting room three doors down at eight tomorrow morning. Is there any food you would like me to send up, I can have them make anything?"

"We…we can't tell time yet," the young boy said.

"I will help them," the teenager said, giving him a soft smile.

"Very well, I will find some way to teach you about time in the morning," she said calmly.

She watched as the youngest girl tugged at her brother, he bent down and she whispered something, he nodded. A deep breath as he said, "She lost her bear in the fire. She can't sleep without, it was a teddy bear, brown almost as big as her, mom gave it to her. If you had some bread with ham or cheese and milk. I am Sean and this is Molly"

"I will see what I can do, Sean," she said, making the older girl follow her to the adjoined room.

"This is yours, and you are free to come and go as you please. All I ask is that you don't bring strangers into the castle unless you tell me who they are. Please stay in at night so I don't worry, and do attend the lessons. I know trust has to be built so I will work on that," she said with a sigh.

"Understood, your majesty," the girl agreed. A deep breath as she added, "My name is Astoria Jade, I ran away a long time ago as my father was not a nice man. I have stayed in the village for over a year doing small tasks, I can do that here as well. Just don't…kill me."

"Never," Regina said in a very serious tone. Something within her glance softened somewhat as she asked, "What would you like to eat?"

"If you have some chicken that would be nice," Astoria Jade answered. She eyed the older woman, not sure what to make of her yet.

Regina nodded as she made a mental note of working to get to know the children, especially the young teenager. She walked down to the kitchen to have them prepare the meals and have them sent up, before she walked into her office. Sitting down by the desk she wondered what the heck she had been thinking.

* * *

It was about six months later that Regina was bringing up dinner for the three children. Up to now the young Queen had managed to keep them a secret for most of her subjects, even half of the staff didn't know. Then again it was a big castle and a big staff so some could go a whole shift without running into anyone. She up to now had worked with the youngest ones on their ABC's and teaching young Sean to write some words and short sentences in English as well as Spanish. She also let him watch whenever a few of the knights or guards were training in the courtyard.

Astoria Jade enjoyed to watching that as well, she had even fought them a couple of times as the Queen found it wise in case she ever needed to defend herself. She got lessons in French, Spanish, how to act like a lady and she enjoyed riding and spending time in the kitchen in her free time. Regina unlike her mother had done with her, let Astoria Jade have a free rein to some degree. Still the girl didn't run and she knew she was starting to trust her.

The queen had gotten a table into the siblings' room and got the servants to place their dinner there, today it was meat and stewed vegetables with freshly baked bread. She sat down to dine with them, she made sure to always do that to see what they had done when she was not with them. She spent the mornings from eight to ten teaching the siblings, sometimes a little shorter, then tended to her royal duties, and schooled young Astoria between two and four. Unless of course she had more pressing matters, in so case the royal tutor made sure it got done.

Regina listened at the three children talked eagerly about a squirrel that now lived in a tree in the court yard with its family. They planned to bring some seeds to it in the morning. Regina cleared her throat to get their attention saying, "It is such a nice weather today, I thought maybe we could all go for a ride after we have eaten. I think it is high time you two learn to ride as well, Sean and Molly. That is if you like to?"

"I would, all the princes and guards ride," said Sean, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yes, they do," Regina nodded affirmatively. She took a piece of her bread chewing looking over at his sister for an answer. Her eyes calm and awaiting, letting the girl take her time. By now she learned she was nearing three in a couple of months and her speech had improved while she had been at the castle. Still she didn't trust her yet, Regina knew, she would never blame her for it.

"Horse, big and scary," the girl spoke, looking down into her plate. She was afraid she had said something wrong, afraid she angered her no doubt.

"I can understand that, but how about a little horse then. You don't have to ride if you don't want to at first, just say hello?" Regina tried. She would not push if the girl objected upon meeting one of the ponies she knew. She would even let her ride with her if that helped.

"Okay," said the young girl as she continued to eat.

The Queen was about to speak when there was a gentle knock on the door, she got up to open. It was a servant that whispered something in her ear, a sigh as she left the children going to the throne room to deal with some of her guards. One shortly ending up dead on the floor due to the flicker of her hand, being removed by another. She sat down on the throne, rubbing her temple, feeling a headache coming on. This day had been just too long.

She didn't know how long she sat there, it could be everything from a minute to more. She only knew that a small hand tugged at the massive dress she was wearing. She looked down seeing Molly holding up her arms for her to lift her. A shiver of fear went through her as lifted her up on her lap, wondering if the girl had seen what she just did. If so, why wasn't she scared?

It was only then it occurred to her, this little girl knew Regina killed her family, but she also promised not to hurt her. She kept her words for the past half year, only giving them a lecture now and again. She had never raised her hand or yelled at them. She raised her voice one octave at most, or occasionally gave them a time out, but that was all. She looked at her whispering, "What are you doing here, princess?"

"Hug," she whispered, standing on her lap, hugging her tight. A smile erupted on the Queen's lips as she held her close, this little youngling. It was the first time she let Regina do that, which was a huge milestone. As she let her go a tear left her eye, feeling so very confused.

A small hand reached up to dry it away. She smiled at her saying, "Horse?"

"Yes, little one, horse. Can you make it up to your room by yourself and change into pants?" Regina wondered calmly. She knew she most likely would if she followed her down there. The girl thought and nodded in a serious way, vanishing as quietly as she came.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" she heard her father's voice from the side of the throne room.

"Did I ask for your opinion, father?" her voice snarky, hard without thinking. How dared he question her? How dared he point out what she was thinking every day. Because it was a truth to his question, she didn't know what she was doing, yet it somehow felt right doing it. Raising them, taking care of them or whatever this was. It made her feel less alone, at least in her waken hours.

"No, but I will give it to you in any case, my dear. Your mother and I might not have been the greatest of parents in more than one way, still we both agreed upon one thing, a person, you. You were our everything. I will never object to you adopting children, even if it was one, two or a million as long as you do it for the right reason. You have to do it because you want them here and plan to stay there until the end, not because of the guilt that you killed their parents. Then you might as well have killed them also, because they don't deserve to stay out of pity. Don't make the mistake we did, bread a child and push it become a royal, I wish I saw the damage we did sooner," he finished. There was a sense of sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

"Did it ever occur to you that I do care about them? I will let them go if they wish, when they wish. If they want to stay here or wherever I go for the rest of their life, I am fine with that. If they want to go and become a butcher, a baker, start families of their own, I am fine with that also. I want to give them a home until then, an education, experiences that might help them decide what they want to be in the future. I don't see that as a wrong thing to do! Now if you excuse me I need to change; I am taking my children riding!" she spoke, her tone still harsh.

He looked after her, not quite sure what to make of it yet. He could only hope that the children would soften her enough to not want revenge over the young one that hurt her the most.

* * *

"So my dear, what did you learn today?" Regina asked as she looked over at June and Molly. The two were sitting at their desks in the small classroom. Molly was now six and June was one year older. She had a twin brother named August and the Queen had found them along with a girl named Maggie a year after the first three.

By now Molly's brother Sean was working on a farm a while away from there. He really enjoyed it and didn't want to come back to the castle she knew, as she frequently visited him to make sure he was alright. By now, she had also taken three more boys under her care, Zack, Liam and Jordan.

Astoria Jade and Jordan that were only three years apart, she being the oldest, tended to have their own lessons. Maggie who was four years younger than Jordan also tended to be a part of their classes. She was now fourteen and a bit too old to take part in the classes of the younger students.

Still by now all children had classes for six hours a day. For the older it consisted of French, Spanish, English, trading, math, astronomy, archery and battle skills. They occasionally also learned about cooking from the kitchen staff in their free time. Jordan was really good at baking cakes to her knowledge. Even if Regina at this point suspected it was more to impress the kitchen maids than anything else, she didn't mind. She knew that if he wanted to be a baker in time he would be a really good one. She took great pride in that knowledge, knowing she had done something right.

As for her younger students they were taught the same languages as their older siblings, in addition to math, how to tell directions from the weather and nature, what you could eat or not in nature. She found it to be needed after Zack ate a poison mushroom some years prior, it had caused a huge mess. They also learned about cooking, cleaning up after themselves, how to talk to the servants, and battle skills. They were also permitted to help around the stables in their free time if they liked. Molly loved it, she had been a natural rider Regina discovered on their first ride four years back. The girl that once was afraid of big horses, now could ride any one of them even if she was only six. She was quite a sight on the biggest stallion she owned, Onyx. She had tamed him herself and he was quite a huge horse, black as night and a hefty temper. Still the young girl didn't fear him like the rest, and he was as gentle with her as she was with him. Regina planned to give Molly full ownership of him when she turned seven or eight, more as a precaution than anything else.

By now they were all skilled riders and could use almost every weapon, cook and answer questions about most topics. Her only sorrow was that she couldn't teach them as much as she wanted due to her duties as a queen, and her hunt for Snow. She had been close to capturing her a couple of times now. She could hardly wait for the day she got to kill her for what she did to her, the betrayal. She could never forgive her for that, not only because it cost her Daniel, but because she had to marry the king. To her it wasn't that he was a bad ruler or he mistreated her, but that she had to share a bed with someone older than her father and preform her wifely duties with him.

He was her first, but not her only. By now like most royals she had a mistress and a lover to take the edge off every once in a while. It didn't help for long though and she hated herself after, she hated that it wasn't Daniel who had been her first. That it was them building a family together. That she had drunk the liquid that made her barren for life, because there was nothing she wanted more than that. A family of her own, and so she had taken in these children, one by one. Some she had let go over the years, because she was a woman of her word. Still these eight choose to stay.

"We learned about the flowers and the bees," said Molly with a bright smile.

"I am sorry what now?" the Queen almost dropped the mug she was holding.

"The flowers and the bees, and how the bees help them pollute," said Molly with a proud smile.

"She means pollinate," August corrected with a grin.

"Oh I see, and what else?" the Queen wondered a little calmer.

"We learned where baby animals come from, before they are born," June said with a serious nod.

"Yes and how when they die they become soil that makes new things grow," Liam added with an equal nod.

"Do we do that also?" June wondered looking at Regina with curious eyes.

"If we do what June, dear?" the Queen wondered curiously.

"Become soil or earth when we die?" she asked her.

"Yes, but it takes quite some time if you burn the body or let it rot for itself. Still we became either soil or ash, pending on the burial. Even if we are put in a coffin, we in time become nothing but soil and bones unless we are to be mummified, but that is a lecture for when you are older," she explained calmly. She hoped she had this lecture when the children were much older.

She looked at the four faces, all various in age, but so eager to learn. They were like small sponges sucking up every piece of information. She had taught Molly, August and June the alphabet and to read, soon learning they managed to do so much faster than expected. The same came to math and writing small sentences and by now along with Liam and Zack were writing little poems and stories. She also encouraged them to keep small diaries both at school and private to continue to practice the language they preferred. She could clearly see improvement in all eight children the years she kept them under her care.

"When you kill someone, do you burn them to ashes or do you bury them in a coffin?" Liam dared to ask as he was well aware that she did kill people. He had been told to run by his parents when they saw her carriage come into their little village. He had and it was the last he saw of them. He knew better than to ask why she did it, still she never discouraged them to talk about their real parents or their life before coming to live at the palace. It was important to keep their memories of them alive as their parents would always be a part of them, for good and bad. Regina knew that better than anyone.

"It depends on the wrong they did me. Sometimes I burn them until there is nothing left and sometimes I bury them in a coffin, making sure they get a spot at the graveyard. Usually with their family," she answered after thinking about it for a few seconds. She took a breath before saying, "For tomorrow I want you to think about what the punishment should be if someone steals something from the market and if someone beats their pet and get caught. Think for yourself and debate it and then we will all debate it tomorrow. I will include your older siblings in the debate. Now why don't we do something more pleasant: play hide and seek in the gardens. I will count to fifty, now run along."

She watched as the five children ran out of the room, no doubt to the castle gardens to hide between flower beds, bushes and statues. To the degree a castle up in the mountains could have such. She sighed as she took the papers left behind on the desks and left them on her own at the top of the room. Walking in her dignified manner down to the garden she spotted the three older children on the top of one of staircases, leaning on the banister leading downstairs. She usually only let them play and hang out on this floor, keeping them out of view for everyone and anything else, unless they were at the stables or the castle gardens. They looked somber upon approach letting her know something was wrong.

A deep breath as she looked upon Margareth asking, "What is going on, dears?"

"Remember how you let Josie go last year to help take care of the blacksmith children?" Margaret asked politely.

"Of course, I was under the impression she really like it there and the children adored her," the Queen nodded, thinking about it. She had been to see her a few weeks prior to give her a gift for her thirteenth birthday and they had a long talk. She was happy where she was, they fed her well and the family treated her as one of their own. Surely, they couldn't change her mind and throw her out. If so, why hadn't she come back or sent for her telling her it was a problem?

"She was at the tavern with some friends the night before yesterday, but she didn't return. The blacksmith and his wife went to find her, to see if anyone had seen her. They found her body, bloody and beaten not far from the pub. They think someone wanted her or her money, it wasn't pretty. She is…gone," Margaret finished, she looked away.

Regina nodded, feeling her heart break inside her. She knew she had to send her condolences and offer to help pay for the burial. In a gentle tone she said, "Is there anything I can do for you right now? Do you want to talk about how you are feeling or go there?"

"Just if you found the ones who did it and made sure they got in jail?" Jordan tried.

"Can we have a drink, a real one and some comfort food?" Astoria wondered.

"Maybe eat in the library for once?" Margaret tried. They usually only were allowed in there when it came to getting books for their studies or to read.

"Of course, I will send one of the servants there with what you need and join you a little later," Regina said as she gave each of them a hug before descending the stairs. Once outside she found her younger children, not one, not two, but three times before she sent them to join the older ones. It was after all time for dinner. She took a breath watching them run up the stairs as so many times before, holding on to the railing taking some deep breaths. Steadying herself.

Her father who by now was used to watching her play with the children from a safe distance, came inside just then. He watched her, he didn't ask what was wrong, he usually always knew. This had happened before someone she cared about was taken from this earth, only this time it was one she considered to be her own daughter. He had heard it as he had been into town earlier that day, getting some new books for the children. She had asked and he obliged, he always did.

After all these children seemed to soften her ever so slightly. A few more breaths, then she went to give one of her guards an order, he vanished out the door without as much as a question. She walked upstairs, no doubt to be with her young ones to comfort them, and most likely the other way around. He soon followed suit seeing how she sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the library reading as her young ones ate. A fairy tale collection of some kind and they listened. She saw him over the book stopping, "Maybe you could read a little today, daddy, I feel tired."

He nodded and sat in the chair next to hers, taking the book, looking at the little ones. His grandchildren. He had read for them more than once, and even if they never addressed him as grandfather, he still tried to act like it when he was allowed. He watched as the children sat huddled around them on chairs and blankets on the floor, knowing that this would have been what his wife would have wanted still he knew she was the reason she didn't.

There were times where he missed his wife still, even if she wasn't the easiest persons to live with she was still the love of his life. She could yell at him or worse, and even if she didn't have a heart in her body he knew she felt the same way. The reason he knew was that, there was a flicker of something in her eyes from time to time when she had looked at him, gentle touches or even moments in the bedroom. He knew her well enough to know some things could not be faked, much like he knew his daughter had a loving heart. Even if it was at this point covered by darkness. And even if he knew that darkness mostly consumed her, he knew that she cared deeply for these eight children.

He could tell by how her eyes went between them, making sure they were alright. He could tell by the way she let two of her young ones climb up in her lap when the story he read got too scary. By the way she held them close and pressed kisses into their strands, just like a mother should. She was seldom cross with them, like Cora had with her, still she told them when the limit was reached. She rather left the room, than to yell at them he knew.

He watched as the five youngest slowly drifted off, August and June on Regina's lap, snuggled up against her. Her eyelids seemed heavier now. Molly curled up against Jordan, while Zack and Liam curled up against Astoria Jade. Margaret seemed wide awake still, absorbing every word he read of the page. He smiled at her as he reached the end and closed the book, putting it on a table nearby. Slowly he left the room to give them privacy. He took a tray with empty mugs on it with him, they had not long ago contained hot chocolate with cream. Two plates half full with cookies was still placed in between them, next to them a bowl of freshly cut fruit. His daughter's attempt in trying not to spoil them too much with treats. As he walked down to the kitchen with the tray he saw a guard coming upstairs. He gently got a hold of him telling him to wait until after the children were put to bed. He didn't listen though as he continued up the stairs.

The guard caught up with Regina as she carried the twins to their room, carrying one of them. August's blonde hair was messy now, his arms around Regina's neck as she carried him. The guard leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she nodded, sending the him back down. She carried them both to bed, making sure to gently get their pj's on with a little help of magic, then kissing their foreheads and leaving the room. She soon did the same with Molly and made sure Liam and Zack went to their rooms to look over their homework before bed. The Queen then went back to the library where the three oldest were waiting.

She sat down in the chair looking at the three children she had adopted over the years, she had seen how they slowly grew in her presence. How different they were and how alike, almost as brother's and sisters. Maggie's red hair was now shorter than it had been the year before and her dark skin was in Regina's eyes a quite beautiful combo. Their younger brother Zack also had dark skin and curly hair, whereas Maggie's red hair was straight. Zack had a brother from outside, older, but he had chosen to work outside the castle much like Sean. He would never trust the woman who brutally killed their parents Regina knew that she couldn't blame them. A deep sigh as she asked, "How are you feeling? Do you wish to attend her funeral when that takes place?"

"Yes, please. I just feel it was such a waste," Maggie said, shaking her head.

"She didn't deserve it," Jordan second.

"Do you intend to punish the ones that did it?" Astoria Jade wondered, looking at her.

"I do, which brings me to the next order tonight. How would you punish the person not knowing the reason for killing the girl you considered your sister?" The Queen wondered.

"An eye for an eye, he deserves the death penalty," Jordan spoke. The eighteen-year-old boy was clear in his speech.

"I am not sure, I mean I don't know if that would solve anything. Sure it is sad, but if you kill him also, what purpose would it serve? What if he had a family or something?" Maggie wondered.

"This is a trick question isn't it?" Astoria Jade said. She stood up, walking around the library as she spoke. A deep breath, "This is a test, to see how we would solve it as rulers if we take over after you. That is why we are here?"

"And if that was?" Regina tilted her head looking at the young girl.

"Can I think about my answer and give it to you by morning?" The oldest of the siblings said, looking at the woman she by now considered to be her mother.

* * *

For the past four years the Queen had acted more so than her own parents ever had. She had kept her word and kept them all safe and made sure they had what they needed. They all were witnesses on the sidelines how she ran her kingdom and how she killed people disobeying her or throwing them in the dungeon. How she took care of state affairs and dealt with crime in her lands. They did not always agree with what she did, but it was not always what was right in their eyes that was the just thing to do. Still this woman always asked them to debate things, and weigh in their opinions on a various of matters. She knew they could come to her if there was ever an issue, no matter how busy she was. And although she didn't rightly understand her hunt for Snow White, she couldn't blame her in the least. She knew the Queen was only two years younger than she was when she lost her love and took to the throne. Astoria Jade couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Still she was pretty sure when the time came the throne would be offered to her. She was also sure if that was the case she would accept it.

As she looked up at the woman sitting ever so regal at the throne the Queen smiled gently at her. Regina nodded and said, "Of course, my princess. I had a long day and I have a very early morning and so do you. If you three don't mind I would like to retire, but if you need me I shall stay."

"No it is alright, mom, please go and get some rest," Astoria Jade spoke on their behalf. She only realized it was the first time she called her mom instead of Ma'am or Mistress Regina.

She got a dignified nod in return as the Queen rose from her chair and slowly left the room after hugging them all goodnight, telling them to not stay up too late. Once inside her chambers she got dressed for the night and curled up in bed, allowing herself to cry for the young one that had lost her life. She felt how her blacked heart slowly broke on her behalf over not being able to keep her safe.

Regina was woken early the next morning, earlier than usual by the door opening and the three youngest came running inside and jumped up on her bed. They sometimes did that and she found she didn't mind. Not in the least, how could she?

They were her small sunbeams and they always made her feel so so much better. Her life had become so much better after they came into it she knew. She hugged them close, smiling softly, laughing heartfelt. At least until a guard came inside notifying her that Snow White had been spotted in a nearby village. She nodded saying she would leave for the village after breakfast. He nodded to this and left them.

Regina watched as the other five children came inside her room and she hugged them tight as she whispered, "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, remember that I love you all. You are my sunbeams and my heartbeats and nothing will ever change that."

She listened to how they debated over their homework assignment and gave the answer to how she should punish someone that stole something, pillory or cutting of one of his or her hands, whereas someone that hurt their pet should be lynched. Everyone from the youngest to the oldest seemed to agree on this which gave her some sense of pride. She knew that normal parents probably wouldn't even ask their children that. Still she was not a normal person and since one or more of them would be regents some day it was important they knew about crime and punishment.

Bidding them goodbye she felt her heart break. Going down to the stables Astoria Jade followed saying, "Mom?"

"Yes, my heart," Regina answered, turning.

"I have my answer," she said with a deep sigh.

"Yes?" Regina wondered, looking at her with calm eyes.

"Throw him or her in a dark dungeon and let him rot there on water and bread," she said in a serious tone.

"Good answer, dear. I…have to go but you all gave me something to think about. I don't know how long I will be gone this time, but I trust you to look after the estate and your siblings. You and Jordan both. Send me a raven if there is a crisis and I will come back," she said and hugged her young one tight. She held onto her for some time. Letting go she walked to get on her horse. The young girl looked after her for some time, before walking back up to the castle.

* * *

Regina knew only in the later years once the different curses were cast how much she would regret them. Not to have people forget their memories and suffer, but that it cost her to lose track of her children. They were not in Storybrooke after the first curse that much she knew, which was why she ended up adopting young Henry. She tried to find them for seven years without succeeding and every night she prayed that she would see them again. She knew only too late that they had to be in another realm and so she did the only right thing, united them all and hoped she would find them that way. Seeing them the day of the coronation she knew even if they had aged it were them and now they all stood there, looking at her with insecure eyes. These little ones she had cared for for six years, were now almost grown up.

Tears in her eyes as she hugged every single one of them. She looked at them seeing they all had their own style even if they had suits and ball gowns. They clearly found themselves in the missing years. A deep breath as she admitted, "I looked for you all for so long, I thought I would never see you again. I am so glad to have you with me again. Tell me where were you? Do you have new families now?"

"I was over in Arendelle, where I worked as a reindeer shepherd and I did some fishing in my free time, Liam lived close by in the village. He works as a guard for the Queen there and we got to hang out and went to the local marked and the pub. He worked at a farm before he went to work for the Queen. She is a good one, much like you, mom," Jordan spoke excitedly.

"She really is, I have only worked for her for four years, but she does take care of her subjects and her workers. In the later years the ones that don't have a family were invited to celebrate Christmas with her and her family. I did so last year as I didn't feel like going back to the farmer family I lived with, I…found someone I like while working at the castle. We have been going steady for a year now. He works at a stable boy. Jordy met him," Liam said, blushing a little.

"I see, I would like to meet him one day then if you two continue to go out," Regina nodded approvingly. She would hate to admit that she found it a bit funny that her son also had fallen for a stable boy.

"You will," Liam promised.

"You are going to love him I am sure," said Jordan with a smile to support his younger brother. He took a breath saying, "I have been in some relationships, but we parted on mutual grounds, so at the moment I am satisfied living at my cottage with my two dogs. I hope that is alright," he looked down.

"Of course it is, if you find love later that is alright and if not, dogs are good companions after all. Maybe I can come by and meet the fury children one day?" she wondered.

"Yes, of course you can," he beamed at her once more. She gave him a gentle hug, whispering, "You did well for yourself, my little prince."

Maggie smiled at her as well, her clothing much like Zack's seemed to be somewhat sari like. Maggie's were more like a dress in red and gold, whereas her younger brother was in blue and sparkly green. She took it they had lived somewhere where the temperatures were higher.

"Zack and I lived over in Agrabah, I lived at the castle and served as a maid for princess Jasmine, whereas Zack has been living with a family in town. They treat him as their own and he does look a lot like them. I prefer living at the castle as us maids and servant have formed somewhat of a family of our own," she explained.

"I can understand that, I believe her to be a good ruler in the future," Regina nodded approvingly.

"She is," Maggie nodded affirmatively.

"I have two younger sisters that are about Molly's age, and we also have a cat named Marley. I plan to be a carpet maker or work on making pottery in the future," Zack eagerly explained. His green eyes shone with enthusiasm.

"He is very good at both," Maggie nodded and smiled at him. She quickly added, "I am not yet married, but there is someone. I will tell you how it works out.""

"Very well, what about you three," she looked at her youngest now.

"We remained in the land after the curse, at first we lived in the woods like outlaws and made some money doing little jobs here and there. Now we have a tavern called, "the golden duo," it goes very well. We get help from some retired knights from Camelot and some of the new merry men. Alice and young Robin also have stopped by from time to time, but they didn't know we were yours of course. You should come and have a pint sometime," said August with a smile.

"Yes and you can stay in our small house, we built it with some help. We also have some horses and sheep," June shot in.

"Of course I will come and bring some of my friends and family to your tavern," Regina said. She hugged them tight. She could hardly believe that her niece and her wife Alice haven't mentioned the tavern if they were there often, so she made a mental note to ask them later.

"I…lived in Storybrooke, I went to the school and I have been living with a couple that had a son and some dogs. Their names are Jim and Darling, or that is what they call each other. I couldn't remember anything else until the curse broke and when it did I didn't know if you wanted me back so I stayed with them. It felt like home, but like a part was missing. I love them, but I would like to live here also, if that is alright?" Molly said, looking down. Her voice sounded insecure.

"Of course that is alright, little princess. Maybe you could let me meet your parents some day also?" Regina tread carefully now. The young girl nodded as she hugged her tight. She hugged her back, holding on to her, letting more tears fall. She loved this little girl so very much, this young girl she took in when she was only two years old. Only then she realized how much she missed having her, having them around.

She startled hearing Astoria clear her voice saying, "I would like to live here as well, if that is alright. I will tell you more later, but I need a moment or two because it is a lot to take in. Is it okay if I find a drink and then talk to you?"

"Of course," the Queen said, opening the door. All eight vanished back inside as she whispered to herself, "You did well my children, all of you."

"Sweetheart?" she head Emma's voice behind her. She turned to face the blonde saying, "Yes?"

"Those were you children?" Emma asked confused. Clearly that bunch had to be older than Henry or should have been if they aged rightly. Still she found it odd in the half year they had been a couple sneaking around behind everyone's backs and the seven and half year they knew each other Regina never mentioned them. If they were her children why had they not been living with her like Henry?"

"Yes Emma, those are my children," she nodded, not giving and explanation.

"I think…I need a little more than that and you know it," Emma countered. She gently kissed her cheek.

Regina walked over to the banister of the balcony, looking out as she took a deep breath. Seeing her children all grown up she suddenly felt so very old. She felt Emma's hand on her shoulder and turned to look into her eyes. This woman that came into her life like a whirlwind and swept her off her feet that very first time she knocked on her door. She took a breath saying, "When I was still young, I swore I would not be like my parents when it came to raise any children. I didn't want any at all, and to spite my mother I took a potion to make me infertile. It worked as Leopold and I… had intercourse more than once while we were married. I didn't really enjoy it, but I was his wife. I acted like a wife for him and as a mother for your mother. At least until I couldn't take it anymore, then I murdered him, or rather had someone do it and then went for her. My heart was still raw broken and I didn't show mercy for anyone. I got my men to burn villages on my hunt for her as she needed to pay. I was convinced my revenge would fix it all.

I was wrong, I only see that now. To make a long story short I walked into one of the burned villages after a fire was put out and heard these sad cries. I stumbled across two of my children and I didn't have the heart to kill them and so I took them in. Molly and her brother Sean and Astoria. One by one I found them, one by one they made their way into my heart. One by one they got attached to me and while some slowly left, eight of them stayed.

I didn't mind them all too much or they me. By the time I cast the curse they all considered me to be their mother, by now I think I am the only mother Molly remembers. That and her foster mother, the one she was with when the curse was cast and up to now. I would never ask them to come back, but I will not shut the door for them either. I find that I love them like any mother would and it has been rather lonely without them. Why I adopted Henry when I could not find them.

I hoped coming here the potion that made me infertile would not work, I slept with Graham time and time again. It didn't and I knew then how badly I fucked up and ruined everything, with not making sure the children were with me, with taking advantage of him, by casting a curse that didn't make me happy. Because I was alone, so very alone. I had no friends, no allies, not really, because I didn't even know what friendship was.

I learned it though, just like I learned being a mother for all my children. The only wrong I did by them was as I said I didn't make sure they came with me. I thought I did, I put it in as a clause in the curse, but I messed up. And I looked for them for so long, Emma, you have no idea. I tried to make portals to find them, but I am not that strong when it comes to portal jumping.

And now they are in there and I missed years of their lives, they are all grown up now. They…have lives of their own. They don't need me anymore."

"That is not true, just look at Henry. He still comes back to you and your youngest are just teenagers, they could still need guidance," Emma said and gently kissed her cheek.

"I know, but Astoria Jade, it didn't seem like she even wanted to talk to me." A tear ran down her cheek now.

"Give her time, sweetheart," Emma said, hearing the door open she turned to look at Hook. He smiled at her, "Sorry, love, but the little one is hungry."

Emma nodded and walked to tend to her. Regina took another breath as she walked back inside, taking a drink. She walked around talking to the people there until it was late night and they vanished, one by one. All but her children, they went upstairs one by one to their old rooms. By then she sat there on her throne alone, thinking.

The memory of Molly and the twins climbing all over the throne when they were still very young, playing they were rulers, or hiding behind it when people came to visit. They didn't want to be in the way or be seen, so instead they sat there watching. Even when there at times were things such young eyes should never watch. She had asked them once if they wanted to forget what they had just seen, but the answer was no. From all children she ever raised because that would be erasing a memory of her, was wrong in their eyes.

A smile on deep red lips as she could still remember the first time they called her mommy or mom instead of Misses, or iss as that was the only thing Molly managed at first. Her heart had burst then and she had hugged them. So tight. Never wanting to let them go.

She could remember how they all climbed in the old apple tree and Zack fell down and cut his lip badly on a rock. He had screamed so loud she thought he was dying and when she asked if she wanted her to heal it so it didn't leave a scar, he had shaken his head. She asked why and he had told her he wanted a neat lip scar just like his mama. She had tended to his lip making sure it didn't scar all too bad, just like she had tended to Liam's broken leg when he fell off the roof of the stable. A bet between him and Jordan gone wrong. She had lectured them for hours. It didn't help much, they were back climbing roofs and diving off cliffs into water as soon as his leg healed.

She had yelled at the older children for sneaking out and being gone for days in their later teens. She had soothed everyone's nightmares and fevers, and she had fought with them when they were unreasonable. She had been there to give the youngest their teeth to the tooth fairy and had one of the servants dress up as Santa Claus every Christmas. She had celebrated their birthdays while they lived with her and they had in turn made cards or similar things for her every once in a while. She had taken them into the forest to teach them about animal tracks and taught them to hunt, and even stayed overnight there once or twice. She even marked their heights in their rooms when they grew.

All up until the first curse, she had woken then, knowing it worked and checked their bedrooms. They were all empty and she had cried, for over thirty-five years she had cried. Praying, hoping they would come back, that she would find them or they her. And now she had, now she finally knew they were alive and well and that they missed her. She walked upstairs hearing the cacophony of voices coming from their room and her heart burst again. She looked into the old classroom where they sat catching up, and for a moment it seemed like no time had passed. For a moment it seemed like they were still small and time had frozen.

For a moment she stood there watching them, before she heard herself say, "Don't make it too late, breakfast is at 8 am."

"We won't, mom," it came in unison from them all, as they burst into laughter. Oh how she had missed their laughter, the happiest sound in the world. She nodded dignified as ever saying, "I am going to bed, it has been a long day. The door is still open if there is anything."

"Goodnight, mom," it came from them all as they beamed at her. She smiled back, before she left them, going to her room further down the hall. She sat down on the bed, steadying herself, suddenly feeling so very old. She had at some point stopped counting the years during the curses, but she was quite sure even if her body was still looking relatively young, she by now was over fifty. Sometimes she got worn out faster than she should, but in general she managed to keep it together. A gentle knock on the door as Emma entered, she had Hope in her arms, gently rocking her to sleep.

"We just wanted to say goodnight to mama before going home, or do you want me to stay?" Emma wondered, looking at her. It did happen she spent the night, but it was all up to Regina, being Queen she was rather busy and needed her sleep. Having a baby waking her at all hours Emma knew was not always a good thing, even if Regina over the past six and a half months didn't seem to mind all that much. It was her daughter after all.

It was no doubt in their mind when the young girl had opened her eyes for the very first time. She had looked up at Emma and Killian with her dark eyes making a small sound. They didn't think much of it at first as Snow also had dark eyes. It wasn't until the girl was about seven weeks old and smiled for the first time that they truly saw it, she couldn't have been more like a younger version of Regina if she tried. It was only then the blonde had gone to Regina asking if she shape-shifted as Hook to impregnant her, and she had responded it wouldn't have worked that way and she had no idea what Emma was talking about. After all she had never slept with the blonde, even if she might have wanted it at some point, she for sure wouldn't do it that way. It had ended up in a huge fight and the two hadn't spoken for weeks.

It had been the hardest weeks in Regina's life as she had tried to find a way for that to happen, going through every magic book she had. It wasn't until she talked to her old dragon of a friend she knew the answer and she bit her lip wondering how she could be so careless.

She had gone right to Emma after Killian had let her inside, giving her a friendly hug. She said she wanted to talk to both explaining she was to blame for their daughter's appearance but she didn't want to cause any trouble. She wouldn't ask for Emma to be with her or have Killian out of the picture as he was a good father and he deserved to be present for the girl as well.

Slowly she had explained that in the early stages of the pregnancy she had used little strands of magic to heal some of Emma's unpleasantries. Healing magic really, but those had to be infused with her emotions for the woman and an accidental kiss might have helped infuse it. It had been a morning where she was down working at the sheriff station and she felt really sick. Regina had found her white as a sheet over her desk around lunch time, she and Killian had taken turns on checking on her through-out this. They both wanted the same for Emma and the baby; for them to be okay.

As Regina came inside, she found the blonde over her desk white as snow in the face, her pulse was weak, so she rushed her to the hospital calling Killian on the way. They had taken care of Emma and when she was out of danger told her that they wanted to keep her for observation for a few hours. The blonde who had been rather hazy still had told Regina how good she always was to her and claimed that she loved her. Regina had sat down next to her on her bed shaking her head, but when the blonde surprisingly kissed her, she kissed her back, feeling their magic flows tying together somehow. Killian arrived moments later and she had left seeing how loving they were as if the kiss didn't matter. She blocked it from her mind and did not talk about it until then.

That night they had a long talk and by now they were more or less in a polygamous relationship when it came to raising the little girl. She had two mothers and a father and seemed to enjoy that very much. Emma switched on living partly with her and partly with Killian at her house. Regina didn't mind having him around as she knew that Emma was not committed to him in a sexual way anymore. The blonde's loyalty now lay with her and her alone. Her and the children. Or so she hoped, she knew Emma was more than happy taking care of Henry and Hope. Still taking on eight more, where some of them looked to be the same age was too much to ask she knew.

Nervously she bit her lower lip, looking up at the blonde that was waiting for an answer. The woman she loved more than anything in this world. Henry came close, but that was another kind of love than this. A deep breath as she whispered, "I am not sure, I want you to stay, but…it is a lot to take in. I am still working on processing it all."

"How about I put Hope to bed in her room and I come back and we can talk or not talk about it?" Emma suggested as Hope did have a nursery a few doors down. She got a nod in return. She bent down to give Regina a gentle kiss before leaving the room. She was good to her, her Emma.

Not feeling like changing attired manually she used her magic to get into a purple nightgown when there was a knock on the door. She answered for whoever to come inside and saw Astoria Jade. Her beautiful girl, her dark hair was now held back by the tiara she was wearing. She was standing tall and regal, much like the royalty she was. Much like she had taught her, them all, to stand tall and strong what felt like forever ago.

"Is this a bad time? We can talk in the morning if it is?" insecurity laced in her voice.

"No, my dear, that is quite alright," Regina said as she sat down on the bed. She patted on the place next to her and the young girl came and sat down next to her.

"You are in a relationship with Emma?" the young girl wondered.

"We are yes, but we haven't made it public quite yet. The ones who know are Hook as the three of us raise Hope together, Henry, both of them, my sister, Maleficent and Lily," she answered.

"You are polygamous?" the younger wondered surprised.

"I suppose so. Although it is just on a friendly level with him, after all Emma and he were in a relationship and didn't come to move close until Hope was born. I would never ask him not to be part of her life as he is a good father, much like the second version of him. His twin counterpart as I call him raised young Alice on his own after all. In any case I am only romantically involved with Emma and she is with me. She lives with both though as I sometimes need more rest due to my role as Queen and my age. I am not as young as I once was," she answered with a heavy sigh. She tried to explain it in a way that might make sense. She was still coming to terms with the agreement, even if it by now was running more or less smoothly.

"I never saw you as a woman that would share your love with anyone. I have however heard tales of Emma and Hook so I get that you allow him to be a part of Hope's life. I…have a similar situation in a way, it is complicated…" the younger woman nervously bit her lower lips now.

"I got time," Regina said calmly bracing herself.

"When the curse was cast I ended up in DunBrock and I tried to find my way back to you. As you can imagine it didn't work as well I didn't have strong magic means, one day I met this soldier. What was unusual about this one unlike to the others I met in my time was that it was a woman. Her name is Mulan and she managed to come there. She had however just travelled from the enchanted forest, and she was just so stunning. Or rather she was hired by the king to teach his daughter to fight in battle. You should see her in her shiny armor, mom…" she stopped, her dark eyes flickering.

"So I take it you are an item then?" Regina noted, a little amused. She could picture herself speaking about Daniel like this if she had been allowed to be with him. And if she had anyone to confide in back then. It was one of the things she missed she recalled all too well, being so very alone and sheltered from everyone and everything going on around the round.

"Yes, she and the Queen both. You see Merida's father died on the battlefield and her mother some years later. I got to know her through Mulan and I vowed just like she did to protect the queen, she is a fiery redhead like your sister," she said with a small laughter.

"So you three are…married?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Not yet, because she would have to ask for my hand as the tradition is. She comes here tomorrow, she is staying at a tavern in town with Mulan. We decided a time back that we would not get married without your approval. Mulan of course would be equally wife but not on paper because of how customs are. And there is a question if you still want me to take over the throne after you, because then I would have to rule over two kingdoms that aren't near each other. But you seem to manage so…" she stopped, looking at her mother.

"Of course I will meet with her or the both of them tomorrow. I will make time before the board meeting, if you can have them be here at 10 am. Or if you have them here at eight, we can however eat breakfast together. I think that would be nice," she contemplated.

"I will send them a message and let you know by morning. If you are sure about this, me being with both of them," she said with a deep sigh.

"As long as they make you happy and treat you well my dear, that is all I ask," Regina leaned and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"They both do, also I would like to be properly introduced to…" she stopped as the door opened and Emma came back inside. The young girl got up from the bed as she had been burned or found in the wrong place.

The older brunette slowly rose as well, she gently put a hand on Astoria's shoulder making her race her gaze. Regina gave her a gentle smile saying, "It is alright little one. She doesn't bite, Emma this is my daughter Astoria Jade. Astoria Jade, this is my girlfriend Emma Swan."

The blonde thread closer smiling at her, holding out her hand. The brunette gently shook it, looking at her shyly, saying, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Emma. I heard so much about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," said Emma with a soft laughter as she broke the shake.

"Both good and bad, I hope I can get to know you better and find out what is true," she said with a smile.

"Being the daughter of the woman I love, I would love to do that. However it is rather late, why don't we catch up tomorrow?" the blonde wondered.

"Yes, of course. I will let you know tomorrow mom," she said and kissed Regina's cheek, then leaving the room.

"What is tomorrow?" the blonde wondered curiously.

"The objects of her affection are asking for her hand. Queen Merida of DunBrok and Mulan, last one being a very beautiful soldier," said Regina. She made sure to imitate her daughter's voice when she described Mulan.

"How noble of her, you must have raised her right then," Emma said thoughtfully.

"I did to the best of my abilities. If you are trying to reference Daniel and I, I would have asked my parents if I thought they would agree, they did not as you very well know. Or are you implying I should ask your parents for your hand?" She wondered.

"No by all needs, I am just wishing your dad was here so I could do that," Emma said before thinking.

"As do I and I am sure he would approve. You can ask my sister though, but she already knows," said Regina.

"That we are an item yes, but if I were to ask for your hand I might consider it. That however is a matter for another day. How are you feeling about her wanting you to meet her future wives?" Emma wondered as she sat down next to her.

"A little nervous, but I am glad she wants me to, that she still consider me her mother and of such importance," Regina answered.

Emma nodded, "Please tell me more about them, their personalities and the trouble they got into. More than before. I would like to learn more since we are being serious and they will be a part of your life now."

"It will take all night and I need rest," Regina objected with a yawn. She saw Emma's glance fall with a nod, and added, "I will cancel the later meetings tomorrow and I will tell you then, if you think you can get the afternoon off, Sheriff Swan."

"I think my father will manage, if not I will ask Henry to step in," she pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Regina nodded as she curled under the covers, waiting for her love to join her. Glad she had her little ones back after all this time. As Emma got under the covers she heard loud music from down the hall and squeals of joy. A sigh escaped her as she lay her head to rest against Emma's bosom, too tired to even care. The blonde savior watched over her, listening to the music and noises from further down the hall, trying to imagine her love taking care of these children as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was around 6 am when Regina woke up the next morning. She quickly did her morning rituals before she got dressed, this time in a royal purple gown with embroideries in a lighter shade of purple. She let her hair hang loose for a change as she slowly descended the stairs. She saw her servants and her children buzzing about in what could be considered one of the family rooms. Emma came through the hall in a grey jumpsuit, little Hope holding her hand and walking next to her. She was now a little over one year and started walking slowly the week before. Her three parents could not be prouder.

She saw the door open and Hook come inside, greeting them, "Morning my lovelies. How are you all this morning?"

"We are fine. You are sure you are alright taking her until the evening and maybe until tomorrow morning? I can ask mom and dad if you have to go back out," Emma said.

"I don't go out until morning, and I can easily hand her over to your father if…" he stopped, looking at the two women. Regina was standing next to Emma, seemingly a little tired at the moment. She knew he meant Charming by your father.

"I have to go downtown for a meeting at city hall tomorrow morning. I can pick her up and she can spend the day with me," Regina said in a soft tone. She then bent down to Hope's level saying, "Wouldn't you like that, princess, spend all tomorrow with mama."

The young girl beamed at her and held her arms up so Regina would lift her.

"There we go mama's little princess," she said, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek once she did. She was wearing a mini version of one of Regina's outfits. A black and red rococo dress, but instead of floral embroideries as her mother's outfits usually had, it was patterns of skulls and bones along the red fabric. She even had a small belt with a toy saber around her waist. Regina pressed more kisses along her cheek making her giggle and a smile appear on Regina's face as well. Oh how she loved this little girl.

"She is a real pirate princess for sure," Killian said and winked at her, making the little girl even more. His pride and joy.

"That she is," said Regina as she heard something break inside the family room and loud arguing. A deep breath as she walked inside the room seeing one of the more expensive ceramic vases lay on the floor in pieces. Flowers and water around it. The twins, Zack and Liam were in a big ball of arms and legs fighting each other. The Queen rubbed her nose bridge, this was not how she wanted to start the day.

"Silence," Regina's voice cut through the room. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her. The four children one the floor quickly broke apart and stood up. Young June looked down at the floor shivering lightly. She would never admit to the fact that she missed this, fighting with her siblings and the sound of Regina's voice making them stop.

"Now before I ask what this is all about, what is the main rule when it comes to arguing?" she wondered. Her tone stern, yet calm.

"Problems are better solved with talking about them than solved with violence," Liam whispered, looking down also. Emma and Hook exchanged looks by this as surely this couldn't come from the lips of the woman that had slaughtered villages in the past. Still it had to as the children so obediently spoke them.

"Very good, now what happened? One at the time," she said with an affirmative nod. They watched like being under a spell with great interest as the former Evil Queen was tending to her young ones.

Regina took another deep breath, before she asked; "June, you can start."

"Liam took my journal, and he and Zack started reading out loud. It is private and August tried to get it back and it…broke," tears in her eyes now.

Regina shook her head, "Why did you have to do that? You know all too well I have to punish you for it. We talked about this more than once. You had no right to do that, that was private. If you wanted to know something you ask her, you are too old to behave like that."

Regina addressed Molly, Jordan and Maggie that sat by the table, "So what is the fitting solution for this crime?"

"Well pillory isn't that common in this world, neither is cutting their hands off. Maybe she should take something that is theirs?" Molly contemplated.

"They could spend the night or two in the dungeon," Maggie suggested. She knew all too well her younger brothers were terrified of the dungeons in both Regina's old castle and this one, or any dungeon in general.

"Or maybe in the country jail, you have one of those right?" Jordan tried. He looked at Emma knowing she was a sheriff in town.

"We do, and I can take them there right now," Emma said, making the two boys look rather scared.

"Yer majesty, if Ah main, Ah also think they shoods pay some kin' ay attribute tae their sister," she heard a voice behind her and turned to look at a redhead. She was dressed in a green tartan dress and her red curls were in a neat braid. She saw Astoria Jade standing next to her blushing slightly. Next to the two stood another brunette in an armor. _( Your majesty if I may, I think they should pay some kind of attribute to their sister.)_

"You may be right," Regina said thoughtfully, getting a nod in return from what she assumed was another Queen.

She turned to the two boys, in a serious tone she said, "You shall pay your younger sister $20 in attributes for the damages on the journal and $50 each for breaking the vase and spend two nights in lockup, please follow Emma to the station after breakfast."

"Yes, mother. Will you give notice we will return home later than planned?" Liam said and got a nod as they sat down at the table.

"I will make sure to notify the ones who need to be," said Regina, she looked at the two younger ones saying, "August and June, both of you were also in on breaking the vase so I expect $30 from both of you."

She heard them grumble something before sitting down by the table to eat. Slowly Regina walked over and adjusted Hope a little in her arms so she could pick up what was left of the broken journal. Once that was done she carefully used her magic to repair it and have a proper look at it. She handed it to June who whispered, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, my love. The key is in your pant pocket," she whispered back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The young teenager nodded and mimed a 'thank you', which got returned by a nod. Regina made sure to press a kiss to the top of each one's head saying, "I have a meeting to attend to, but I will be back before you leave. Please tell the servants where you will be in case you finish breakfast before I am back."

"Yes mom," they all answered before going back to eating and talking lively around the table. Regina nodded as she gently handed young Hope over to Killian saying, "I know you will make sure that she has everything, still call if there is anything. I don't want to delay you, but there variety of food on the table, please both of you help yourself."

"Of course, Regina," he nodded and smiled at her.

"Now you behave with your daddy, little princess," she tickled the little one under her chin. The young girl made a happy squeak at this.

"Too early for mama still, huh," the Queen teased her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Emma smiled at her love and gave her a kiss before she and Killian walked towards the table to join the rest.

Regina's attention got turned towards her daughter and Astoria Jade's suitors. She smiled at them saying, "You must be Merida, Queen of DunBrock and Mulan the fearsome warrior?"

"Och aye, yer highness, ah am she. Ah hae come tae ask fur yer daughter's hain," Merida spoke. She was standing tall and strong, but her voice was shivering slightly **.** _(Yes your majesty, I am she. I have come to ask for your daughter's hand.)_

"As have I, your majesty," said Mulan politely.

"Very well, why don't you two join me out at the terrace while Astoria joins her siblings," Regina offered. Both nodded and she saw her daughter look worried, but as she had nothing to say in the matter she continued into the dining hall.

As Regina walked in a serious tone she said, "I Have heard great tales about you both and my intention was to visit the Kingdom of DunBrock in not long. Mainly I heard great tales of your father and the battles, and also about your fighting and of course joining of the clans. I also heard great things about your lands and I wanted to see it for my eyes. Tell me what is it you like most about what you are from, Queen Merida?"

"Whaur shood Ah begin…I think Ah loch th'wildernes ay th' nature. 'at it is as rugged as it fowk. 'at we hae solid tree an'men. 'at thaur ur bonnie maidens, much as th' colors ay th' nature. Ah loch tae donner aroond th' toon marked an' witness aw th' tastes an' smells when Ah am thaur, see th' life around it. Ah loch 'at Ah an' mah fowk helped build it. But mah favorite hin' when A dinnae rule th'e country is tae ride oan mah cudddie ower moors an' cliffs. It is 'en Ah feel happies an' freest," Merida finished.

_(Where should I begin? I love the wilderness and nature is as rugged as the people. That the men are as solid as the trees. That the fair maidens are as beautiful as the colors of nature. I love walking around the marketplace and taking in every taste and smell, knowing me and mine helped building it. But my favorite thing to do when I don't have to rule the country is to ride on my horse over the moors and cliff, because it makes me feel happy being so free and alive.)_

"I can understand that, we have something similar here with the marked place, you should stop by it before you venture back. Did you come by boat or horse?" Regina wondered curiously. She knew both could work now that the realms were now united.

"We joorned by boat an' Mulan got raither seasick, she was still a wee green thes morn," Merida answered with a small laughter _. ( We journeyed by both and Mulan got rather seasick, she was still a little green this morning."_

"Oh shush with you, the sea was very high at some point. Besides it may have been the chefs cooking as some of the men got ill also," Mulan defended herself in a sharp tone.

Regina didn't say anything, she smiled amused closing the door behind them and gesturing for them to sit down by a table on the veranda. It was already set with a variety of drinks, sandwiches and some fruit. They sat down and helped themselves. She took a bite of a piece of bread before she asked, "What about you Mulan, what do you like about DunBrock, aside from your wives to be?"

The Asian warrior seemed to think a bit before she answered, "I like that there are less people living there than where I came from so it is not so crowded. I like that there are now fewer wars than it used to be. I like that I can be at one with nature in every way, and the crowded markets. And I love the taverns and how open and kind the people are."

"Both good answers, so I understand that both are in a relationship with my daughter. How does that work on a daily basis?" She threaded carefully. She mainly wanted to get a clearer view.

"We are in a monogamous relationship with each other and that means we go on dates, give each other gifts and are talking about having one or more heirs for the future throne. We have not yet bedded each other, not before the wedding night. Astoria and I protect the Queen, but we also function as advisors for her when it comes to concern of the kingdom. However Astoria is the one that will thread in her place if Merida is away on state affairs and I will be in her place. I care more for the protection of the family than the politics and state affairs, although I can do them. We treat each other equally and have our arguments like any couple, but in general we do really love each other and get along. Isn't that so, wild beast?" Mulan answered politely.

"At is reit, princess, althoogh ye need tae gonnae-no callin' me' at as Ah am nae a beest anymair," Merida said in a serious tone. (You'are right princess, although you don't need to call me a beast as I am not one anymore.)

_(Perhaps not, but you still have a vile temper and you snore like one," said Mulan, making Merida blush so her face was as red as her hair.)_

Regina laughed a bit at this, saying, "My girlfriend claims I do that as well, but so does she. She sounds really bad at times. I don't mind though. Do you share a bedroom without sleeping together since you know?" She looked at them with curious eyes now.

"At times we sleep together without going to the next step, but we wake her and also sometimes she falls asleep in her office when there is a lot to do," Mulan explained.

"I understand, ruling a kingdom is not an easy task," she contemplated.

"It truly can be, but Ah dornt min'. Ah hae guid help. Bait frae mah lover an' mah advisors an' mah parents taught me weel. Ah troost yoors did th' sam at some point," Merida said. (It truly can be, but I don't mind. I have good help. Both from my lovers and my advisors and my parents taught me well. I trust yours did the same at some point?)

She looked at the older queen who nodded, feeling like biting her lip for the last comment, having heard rumors of her parents. She knew it was most likely why she had become Queen at such an early age. She looked down at the plate taking a breath.

As if Regina had read her mind she said, "Please don't worry, Merida, you did not overstep. I know you must have heard tales about how I become what I was and most are true. I was beyond evil and I do not have many regrets. I have however changed a lot of the years, my children will testify to that."

"Mah parents used tae teel me talks abit ye, yer majesty. Hoo ye slaughtered villages an' left nae a body behind'. 'At ye tortured fowk fur th' fin ay it, tae fin' Snaw White, wa Ah ne'er planned tae venture tae yer lands. 'En Ah meit Astoria an' she said some was true nae aw, 'at ye didne kill 'er an' er sibling, but raised them as ye rain. Ah foond 'at if' at was true ye coods nae be aw bad. She spoke sae highly ay ye an' Ah sent men tae try to tae fin' ye. Ah didne feel reit if Ah cooldnae ask fur 'er hain affair takin' th' final step. Weel at leest if ye waur alife. Ah am glad 'at ye ur," Merida finished.

Regina who had gotten most up to now felt a little lost about this last response. Should she assume that she had gotten it now and answer by what she got or call for a translator to be on the right side? She felt badly about doing that. She suddenly wished she had gone with her father or husband in the past when they went over there, but now it was too late. Should she ask her to repeat it slower or…

Mulan looked from her love to Astoria's mother, the mighty Queen. She looked rather puzzled and she couldn't blame her one bit, after all Merida's language could sometimes be a challenge. She saw her love felt insecure now and in a soft tone said, "What Merida said was this. My parents used to tell me tales about you, your Majesty. How you slaughtered villages and left no one behind. That you tortured people for the fun of it, to find Snow White, why I never planned to venture to your lands. Then I met Astoria and she said some was true, but not all, that you didn't kill her and her siblings, but raised them as your own. I found that if that was true you could not be all bad. She spoke so highly of you and I sent men to try to find you. I didn't feel right if I couldn't ask for her hand before taking the final step. Well at least if you were alive. I am glad that you are."

"I searched for her as well, for a long time, without luck. Her and my other children, but I didn't even find young Molly that lived close by and so I ended up adopting Henry. I am so glad they are back here as now I feel complete. I of course understand if you want my Astoria to rule by your side. Her and Mulan both. Still I want her to take over for me as well, even if that won't happen for some time yet. Would you be willing to let me teach her some of my tasks in the future so she would be fitted to do so? I will of course not keep her from you and I will try to find some kind of travel solution," Regina said with a soft smile.

"Ah completely kin an' Ah woods ay coorse be open tae 'at, we baith will if Astoria want tae dae 'at. If she disnae want tae be a ruler haur also Ah hiner 'at ye will accept 'at," Merida said in a serious tone _. (I completely understand and I would of course be open to that, we both will if Astoria wants to do that. If she does not want to be a ruler here as well I hope that you will accept that.)_

"Of course, I would never force her to do anything she wouldn't want to do. I give you both my blessing to ask for her hand when and how you see fit, and I hope you two won't be strangers. If you will excuse me I need to bid my children goodbye before I have another meeting," she said with a deep sigh. Her duties never ended.

"We kin sae we walnae tak' up mair ay yer time. An' thenk ye!" Merida said and beamed at her. (

We understand so we will not take up more of your time. And thank you!

"Yes thank you so very much," Mulan said and smiled equally bright.

Regina gave them a dignified nod and shook their hands before walking back into the dining room. She saw the two others follow her and sit down next to Astoria who was looking rather nervous. She tilted her head and looked at them with a smile, young love was something she knew. What would it all have been like if she got to marry her Daniel, she wouldn't have these children, that much was certain. She took a sip of a water glass as one of her servants came to give her a message. She responded to it and sent him on his way. Her eyes went around the table looking at her children, the first eight she had taken under her wing. All perfect and all unique in their own way. She saw that Molly seemed tired and excused herself, making a mental note to check on her later.

* * *

Slowly they left her one by one, Liam and Zack went with Emma, the others to their home with a promise to come back every Sunday for updates and she would come to see them. She already planned to go and see Jordan and his brother first, it had been a while since she talked to Queen Elsa last. So why not kill two birds with one stone? Astoria and her girlfriends and Molly were the only one remaining in the castle. She knew that the oldest was showing them the castle and so she went to find her younger one. She had been busy with meetings for the last couple of hours, so she had no idea where her little one was at this point. To save herself the trouble she asked one of her many guards that told her the young girl was out in the castle garden.

She stood and watched how her son was standing leaning on the tree talking to Molly. She was sitting on one of the branches. He was smiling, her once so little boy, the other version of him from the wish realm was living with the Queen and Robin of that world now.

"Tell me more," Henry said, looking at the young girl with her sparkly brown eyes.

"Once Liam, AJ and the twins managed to lock the cook in the meat storage room. It was to bake a cake for ma's return. Of course the poor woman got out and started chasing us around with a big sausage and it ended up in a huge fight in the kitchen. Long story short ma came home early and found this war in the kitchen, well staff trying to end it and she got soooo mad. It was crazy. Thought she would kill us right then," she said with a soft laughter.

"She didn't did she?" Henry laughed as well.

"She was about to speak when June threw a pie. She was aiming for the chef but got ma. She removed it by magic and the whole kitchen went silent. She told us to clean it up and wait for her upstairs. We did, and waited, past dinner and evening food before she came. We were so scared. We thought we were done for, and she was so calm then. We had a long talk and it solved itself by us helping in the kitchen for a month when we didn't have other chores. We also lost our fun money that month and so we learned never to have a food fight without cleaning up after," she said with a tired yawn.

"She never raised her hand or locked you in a dungeon or something?" he wondered curiously.

"Not us, she promised she wouldn't so she never did," she shrugged with a smile.

"How did you come to live with her?" Henry wondered curiously.

"She killed our families looking for Snow, well some of us. Well, not her, the dark knights. Some of us that is, some were strays she found on the road going back from raids. There are more than us eight also, who found work in town or new families. She never stopped us from doing so, we were free to leave if we wanted to. A couple of us who tried our luck outside the castle died, and she made sure to help with the funeral and that we could go. She taught us about crime and punishment early on, because if we had to take her place we would have to know. But also in general so we would learn to think you know, see if we did a wrong how should we be punished.

If one of us broke the rules we usually sat around the table to decide the punishment, much like people in a jury. We debated, but she would have the final say. We were kept out of the eyes of the public so no harm would come to us of her enemies. Why no one knew.

I know what you must be thinking, why stay with her if she killed our parents. It was because she was right, trying to make our way on our own we might end up dead. She might have been blinded by darkness a lot of the time, but she loved us. I know she did and still does and always will," she finished, looking at her big brother.

"She just doesn't know how to love very well. Speaking of, you know she and the Queen are two persons now?" he wondered curiously.

"Yeah, I found some notes in a journal about it earlier, but both versions are still her, my ma," she whispered with a sigh.

"You really missed her, didn't you?" Henry wondered, looking up at her. Her dark hair and brown eyes bore similarities to their mother, but her skin tone was lighter like his own.

"Of course, by now she is the only mother I ever knew. Except for the one I lived with during the curses, but deep down I knew something was missing. Their house, my brother there, it didn't really feel like home. Not in the way the castle did. Playing tag with him, wasn't the same as doing it running around the throne room. I didn't realize until the curse was broken what was missing and I knew her at once. I spotted her everywhere when we were in town, but each time I saw you two and I figured that she forgot us because you were there. I worked up my courage every time a new curse hit, but then it was like it all got scrambled. She doesn't know this, but I can do magic too, I watched her at home and when magic came back I studied it, to make her proud," a sadness in her voice now.

Regina felt a lump in her throat and swallowed hard as she made herself visible for the two. In a soft tone she whispered, "You always made me proud, Molly, dear. Even without magic, but I am happy to know that you have learned it."

"Can I show you, please. If you have time?" she asked curiously. She quickly climbed down from the tree.

"I have time, little one," she said in a soft tone.

The young girl nodded with a smile and focused, she used her hands in a gentle manner shivering lightly. She looked at Regina that gave her an encouraging nod saying, "Take your time, dear, we are in no rush."

Molly nodded, focusing more still she used her hands to conjure a small fireball on the size of a snowball, making it bigger for a second then putting it out. Regina smiled ever so proudly, "Very good, what emotions is it you use to light your fire?"

"Anger, over the years when we were apart I was upset about the bad things people said about you and that you adopted Henry and you forgot us. Or I thought you did, it really hurt. It felt like I…we didn't matter and I was right there," she whispered, looking down.

Henry gave his mother a tender look, she nodded and he left. She hugged the youngest of her first children close whispering, "I am so very sorry, I never forgot any of you. I celebrated your birthdays every year, got presents just in case I would find you all. I prayed and as you cried because I never did. I am just glad I finally found you, and I hope it is not too late to make up for lost time. I cannot change what people whisper about me as most of it is true and you know that, but I have tried to change."

She pressed gentle kisses to the top of her hair now. A deep breath as she asked, "What else can you do, magic wise?"

"I can conjure things, but not make them vanish. Because it is a reminder of…" she stopped.

"How I made everything vanish," she nodded as she added; "Anything else?"

"I am working on poofing and some potions, but I have yet to succeed," she answered, insecurity in her voice.

"Then we will work on that together in the coming time. How about I set up a time for it three times a week as a start? Is there anything else you want to learn?" she wondered. She felt something ignite deep within her that one of her children wanted her help. Over being able to teach magic, and by the looks of it this girl had a better starting point than Emma once had. She couldn't help but to wonder if either of Molly's parents had been of magical descent, or she simply was skillful in that area.

"Yes, but you will think it is stupid," she admitted looking down.

"I am sure it is not and I promise I will help you in any way I can, princess," Regina said in a soft tone.

"Okay, I want to see how you act in court, solve problems, also in the Mayor office. I want to learn the legal ways of it, and the financial, bit by bit. I also want to study within law, if not in the realms outside so that I can work with helping foster children like you did. If that fails or maybe when I am even older I wish to try out for Mayor of Storybrooke," she told her. A deep breath as she added, "I rather be Mayor than Queen."

"I see, tell you what, how about I talk with your current parents so it won't get in the way of your current education. Maybe you can work with me on weekends and holidays if it isn't too much and we can look into law schools with them if they are on the same table?" Regina tried.

"You would do that, talk to them? I was so worried about asking for this for hoping it could happen. I was so worried neither of you wouldn't consider letting me go to the outside world, but Henry said you let him. I just want to help kids like I once was, like Emma once was. I read and heard about her story and I think with your help and guidance I could do it. Maybe I could even talk to Emma one day, she could tell me how they failed her and the kids she was with and I could do research for what needed to be done right?" she talked with excitement now. She knew Regina had mentioned meeting her parents the day before, but she never would put more into it. After all Regina's schedule had to be very busy.

Regina laughed at the enthusiasm as Molly for a short second reminded her of Henry when he was at that age. She was glad it was just smaller worries like this that most likely had gotten her tired not something more serious. She let her hand play with the hair of her daughter as she held her close, saying; "I am certain I can talk to both your parents and Emma about it and it will work out somehow."

Molly nodded and beamed from ear to ear as she was feeling so much better. As she let go she looked at her mother, she looked rather tired. Even her flawless makeup could not hide the dark rings beneath her eyes. She thought before she said, "Maybe you should get some sleep, ma?"

"I do think I will, princess," she answered as she slowly retracted to her chambers. The brunette let out a sigh as she stepped out of her massive dress only to curl up under the covers. She pulled Emma's pillow within her grasp and held on to it as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Exhausted after the past couple of days.

* * *

It was early in the evening and Emma was sitting at the sheriff's office. She was looking at Regina's two young boys, huddled up in the jail cell browsing through some comic books. If she knew they had magical abilities she would not have locked them in there. During the day she and her father had chased them through town and brought them back as they had simply used their powers to get the keys to the cell to them. Now the blonde was tired and annoyed and had no urge to see her girlfriend.

A conversation she had with her father earlier that day came to mind, "I never thought they were magical as her, dad. I wasn't prepared for it or that she had more children."

"Does it matter? From what I get they live on their own now, you will hardly see them. And if you do, would you turn her away? You were once a foster child due to our mistake, could you turn your lover's children away because she cared about them in the same situation?" he wondered curiously.

"My lover….wow, she is my friend," Emma rejected a little too strongly. She took a deep breath as she added, "No I don't believe I could turn them away."

"I am not as gullible as your mother. I see how you two look at each other and interact and it is alright, Emma. You both decided to be happy and if it is with each other than so be it. Killian may be a good man and he did not treat you badly, but you and Regina have always been more in sync," he finished.

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered and hugged him tight. She took a deep breath, "Would you mind taking the night shift until Henry gets here? I would like to go home and change before I go and talk to Regina."

"No, go ahead I got your back," he said and smiled at her. Slowly he let her go.

She nodded and vanished in a sky of light blue, only to appear in her house. She walked upstairs and took a shower, then decided to get some rest before going over to see her love.

* * *

Regina woke with a jolt by a noise in the hallway and looked around. Was someone sneaking in or out of the castle and why? She heard it again and something seemingly fell apart and one of her guards screamed from somewhere in the castle. A groan as she put a purple robe around her body and slowly walked out of her room, following the noises downstairs. She saw her guards in the ballroom next to the throne room, trying to capture something that had already knocked over one of the old rusty armors.

"Jefferies, what is going on here?" she said in a stern tone. She was not too happy about being woken this early.

"Miss Molly's puppy managed to get losoe and is causing havoc, we are trying to capture it, your majesty," he said with a sigh.

"I see, why don't you get back to your guard post and I will take care of it. Where is my daughter?" she wondered.

"She had to go outside for some…fresh air and told me to look after it for a second. Sadly the little one managed to break free from the chain," he answered politely. She nodded and dismissed them. She slowly went to a couch near the wall seeing the little brown tail wag behind it. Sitting down she whispered; "Why don't you come outside, I promise I won't hurt you."

The small dog whimpered, but slowly thread out and towards her. Regina lifted it up, reading on the small collar, "Flopsy."

"So Flopsy, huh? Let's go and find your owner," said Regina and gently stroked her warm fur. The dog barked and gently licked her face. She laughed shaking her head as she slowly made her way towards the main hall seeing Molly come inside. She was beaming from ear to ear, at least until she saw her mother's puzzled face. The aging Queen looked at her with calm eyes saying, "You are aware you can invite your friend inside. I won't chop their head off, but next time make sure this little one doesn't tear apart the castle."

"Of course and I would, but it is new and I haven't even introduced him to my other parents," she said biting her lip.

"You know I don't care what gender or how they are just as long as they treat you well, princess," Regina said in a soft tone. She felt her heart swell for this young one. A deep breath as she said, "Please tell whoever to use the front door instead of sneaking around next time. I have an early meeting tomorrow so I would appreciate it if you and Flopsy would keep it down."

Molly took her puppy, kissed Regina's cheek and nodded quietly. Regina walked back up and sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh, she suddenly felt so old. It felt like ages ago she had been sneaking around with Daniel and now she was doing it again with Emma nonetheless. Should she tell Snow and David about them, ask for their blessing? What was even the protocol on that?

They hadn't really slept together yet, even if they had been together for months now. By the end of the day they were really too tired, and they just wanted to sleep. She hated to admit that she was scared to disappoint the blonde in bed, even if Emma wouldn't be the first woman she slept with. She knew she would be Emma's first though. The subject had come up once or twice.

Her dark eyes went to the digital clock on her nightstand 3 AM, shouldn't Emma have been back by now? She told her she would be that morning, but she had probably fallen asleep at home. She had seemed fairly exhausted that morning and the news of the children and all probably needed time to sink in. What if she didn't want her anymore because of it?

Two children were one thing, but eight more, even if most were grown up and didn't need her that much anymore. She took a deep breath as a tear ran down her cheek, she needed her savior she knew. Her brave savior, the one that made everything made sense. She let a sky of purple surround her and transport her to Emma's bedroom.

There she was, sleeping ever so peacefully on the bed; her savior. The one that made everything make sense in her crazy world. She was perfect in every way, every little inch of her. Her cover was kicked off by now and she was shivering lightly curled up in fetal position. Nothing but an old batman boxer and matching singlet covering her body. Regina let her robe slip to the floor and grasped the cover as she spooned her holding her love tight.

"Mmm, Re…gina," the other woman whispered from deep within her dream. She adjusted to her body, and Regina's heat radiated onto her making her warmer within instants.

"Yes, that is right. I am here, I got you," the brunette pressed a gentle kiss against her shoulder. She settled then resting her head against her shoulder holding her tight, slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning when Emma again woke, finding herself within Regina's grasp. She wondered when the brunette had arrived. She turned within her grasp, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Brown eyes slowly fluttering open looking at her. A tired voice asking, "You didn't come back last night, are we okay?"

"Yes, I was just so tired from chasing your…our sons all day. I talked to dad and when I came home I fell asleep, when I woke up I was going to go to you, but then I started to think, about you and the children and everything. How hard it had to have been for you back then to take care of the children of the ones you killed all on your own. To become a Queen and take care of my mother at such a young age. I know I could never have done that, heck I couldn't even take care of Henry. I know we both grew up in different circumstances, but I know I did right by giving him up back then. I needed to get my shit together first. You on the other hand got thrown into it all without having that choice, but later you still choose these other children on top of all you did and it got me thinking," Emma stopped, looking at her with tender eyes.

"Yes?" Regina wondered, looking back at her.

"I think you were onto something back then, having a daycare for orphans at the castle. I am sure there for are orphans in the united realms for various reasons. Maybe we should reopen the Evil Queen's Kindergarten and try to help those in need to find new homes. I looked it up late last night and there is not any kind of foster care in the realms or adoption services either. You did it once and I know you are not young anymore, but I still think with some help we could do it," Emma said with a smile.

"You are right I have yet to get that on the protocol, and I planned to talk to the other regents about it in the near future. I wouldn't mind that of course, new life in the hallways of the castle, but as you said I am not young anymore. I would need help," she said and winked at her love.

"I am thinking about involving dad and the dwarves in child proofing the castle and making some jungle gyms and so on there," the blonde said excitedly.

"Good idea, with some luck we can open this soon," Regina's eyes were shining now. She really loved this idea and that her girlfriend had come up with it. She pressed a loving kiss against her lips, figuring she could afford to be a little late that morning. She was the Queen after all, the meetings didn't start until she appeared.

* * *

Emma was watching her woman with loving eyes. She was sitting underneath a tree in the courtyard surrounded by children of different ages. She was at the moment teaching them of the importance of the different seasons, holding up a red autumn leaf. She then reached to pick a red apple from the tree and handed it to one of the children. Emma knew the young redheaded boy to be five years of age and cheeky.

He smiled and took a bite and slowly fell to the ground, pretending to faint by the red apple. Regina smiled at him, laughing heartfelt as she told the children to look at him. Explaining how his body would have slowly been turned to sand and dirt if he had really died, and of that something would grow creating new life. That while life seemed to be more somber in the fall it was livelier in the spring. The young boy stood up and beamed at her.

She gently stood from where she was sitting and ruffled his hair lovingly telling them to look around and find something pretty about the fall. Then they were to draw it in sketch books she had provided them with and show her the result the next day. The children ran around in the courtyard to find something fun to draw for their teacher under Regina's watchful eyes.

Emma slowly walked over to her and kissed her cheek saying; "You are a good teacher you know, ever so patient."

"Yes well I have to be or I would get nowhere," she dismissed the compliment.

"Was it like this with the first ones also?" Emma wondered, looking at the seven young children having fun between bushes and trees in the castle garden.

"Yes, that it was. Reminding me are you joining us all for dinner this Sunday?" she wondered, looking at her love.

"I am yes, me and Hope both," said Emma, looking down at the young girl standing next to her. She looked up with wondering eyes and the blonde gave her a nod and she ran to join the other children. Regina was about to speak when she heard Lucy yell," Grandma!"

"Please don't call me that, you are making me feel so old," said Regina and gave her a gentle hug.

"Alright, Regina. Am I too late to join your psychics lecture?" she wondered curiously.

"No, you still have twenty minutes before it starts," said Regina with a soft smile.

"Awesome, then I will get a bite to eat first," said the twelve-year-old girl and headed inside. Regina shook her head watching over the young ones a little more before making her way into the throne room. She watched from the door, Astoria and Molly sitting next to each other on their thrones dealing with requests from their subjects. Astoria had been taking terms in learning that both from herself and Merida the last couple of years, as they both ruled differently, she liked to get as much experience as possible. Molly was also happy to learn now that she was of age. Molly was also set to leave the united realms in a little over a month to go to college in the outside world.

It was good help for Regina so she could get a little rest and tend to the children around the castle, by now they were twenty with Hope and Lucy, of those six were about to be adopted. She had a proper investigation process before letting anyone leave the castle. She had done so since the Kindergarten opened one and a half years prior. She was the main teacher, but she also had professors come to the castle to teach them different subjects also, plus Geppetto taught a few of them carpentry, David much like herself taught them in fencing and battle strategy, and Granny had along with the royal chef taught the ones that wanted to about cooking food.

All in all it seemed to work and she couldn't have been happier about it. She had managed to do what she dreamed of when she was younger, create a family. Even if it was with a woman and not a man like she was taught, and she only was the biological mother of one of the children. By now she knew better than anyone that biology didn't always create a family. She smiled as she walked upstairs to the classroom where her students were waiting patiently, among them Molly's love Darius. He was a really great guy Regina had come to find. She saw Killian by the door smiling at her saying, "Good afternoon your Majesty."

"Afternoon, Killian, what can I do for you?" she wondered curiously.

"I was wondering if I can participate in the lecture?" he wondered, blushing.

"Of course, find a place," she gestured knowing there was at least one seat available for him. He nodded and went to sit down.

She walked over to the massive blackboard writing down some formulas, telling them to open their books on page thirty-five. She smiled as she continued to write on the board, having their undivided attention. This was what she loved teaching them what she knew, giving them a better chance for later in life, making a difference in their lives.

From the doorway Emma and David were watching, David looked at the former Evil Queen saying, "She is really great at this, isn't she?"

"She is, it is in her nature," Emma said with a soft smile on her lips. She saw a student send a note to another, only to have Regina use her power to capture it. She gave the sender a comment making him blush, then she continued.

"I agree, who would have thought that the Evil Queen always had a soft spot for children, and they for her," David wondered.

"I would, always. She is a gentle person, I am sure she always was, she was just pushed to her limits that is all," Emma defended her.

"I am sure you are right, so are you going to ask for her hand?" her father wondered curiously.

"Later tonight. Care to join me in the downstairs classroom to see them finish their drawings?" she wondered.

"Of course," he nodded and followed her to see the children sit around their tables and on the couch in the room talking and drawing. It was a cute picture he found. His daughter and her love had really managed to create something here. Something good. He watched as Emma turned on an old cassette player to give them more inspiration and one of the young boys danced along with the music, beaming from ear to ear. He shook his head as he waved to her daughter, it was time for him to return home to have dinner with his wife and son.

On the way out he passed a sign in the court yard saying, "Welcome to the Evil Queen's kindergarten (and school) where I (we) teach the fact of life in a fun way. Here we care about your education no matter who you are and treat you like family."

He smiled and shook his head knowing that the children had fixed the sign more than one and they also taught each other. He saw Jordan and Liam walking towards the castle as he walked away, no doubt to visit their mother. The original eight children were often to be found around the castle after they were reunited with their mother two years prior. Clearly the brunette had done something right. He nodded at them and continued on the way, still amazed that Regina had never been as evil as his wife once claimed. Then again, he always knew that, because if she had been she would have killed Snow long ago, that had been an easy match.

It was late night and Emma Swan was sleeping peacefully against the chest of her love, listening to her strong heartbeats. Her heart was beating hard and steady, every once in a while skipping a beat when she was close. She made Regina happy she knew.

Like a few hours prior on their anniversary when she had proposed. Regina had cried with happiness. She had said yes and was more than happy to marry her Emma knew. Their children were happy for them also, and it had been a small celebration before they went to bed. Emma had made love to Regina after that and then fell asleep.

Now Regina was watching over Emma, wondering how she could be this lucky to have someone she loved so dear this close, and the castle filled with children again, it made her feel young again, and it gave her hope. Hope of a happier future and better days ahead for them all. Her heart was beating fast now as she smiled in the darkness of the room knowing that her children and Emma had given her what she always longed for, happiness. It might have taken longer than planned to find, but now that she had she knew she would never let it or her family go. She pressed a kiss against blonde strands before she slowly fell asleep dreaming about marrying Emma sometime in the near future.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your Point of View :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
